New Freedom
by RyouBakuraisMyAngel
Summary: A purple hedgehog is found in Mobius, and becomes a freedom fighter. But ever since she beat up Scourage, he has been planing something, something that isn't good. Couples: SilverXOC, SonicXSally, Julie suX Knuckles, TailsXMina, AND MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

" Silv, pass! " shouted King sonic. " I will only pass it to you stop CALLING ME THAT! " shouted Silver the hedgehog. They were passing a choas emerald back and forth to try and keep it away from the evil Scourage. " No Silver. PASS IT TO ME! " he shouted. Silver, vconfused on who to pass it to , threw it to Shadow the hedgehog, who threw it to Sonic, Who threw it BACK to Silver. " aww come on! " Silver shouted, frustrated. " I'LL BE TAKING THAT! " Scourage took it out of Silver's hands " NO! " " SILVER YOU IDOT! " shouted Shadow, " WE NEED THAT TO GET HOME! " Silver hung his head. " Why do I even try. " Silver mumbled to himself. " now for REVENGE. " said Scourage, as he walked up to Shadow, " YOU KILLED MY WIFE! " He punched Shadow in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall. " YOU TRYED TO KILL ME! " he said to Sonic, Kicking him in the face. " As for you. " Scourage said to Silver, with out turning around. Silver, half into a step, stoped in horror. " YOU. DESTROYED. MY. PALACE! " He graped Silver by the neck, choking him. " STAY AWAY FROM HIM, FREAK! " someone shouted. Suddenly, a purple blur kicked Scourage in the head. Landing next to the fainted Scourage, was a Purple hedgehog. Her quills went down to her shoulders, one part of her hair was ontop of her midnight blue eyes. She wore jeans and a purple t- shirt that said freedom on it. After Silver saw her, he said " T-Thank you. " then blacked out.

Silver woke in the infermery of the freedom headquarters, with that girl looking over him. " you k? " she asked. " Yeah. " he answered. " why did you save me? " he asked. " that stays as a secret. "She said. " Is Silver up asked Julie su with Sally at her side. " Is that his name? " she asked. They nodded. " Then Silver the hedgehog, I am Jaylen the hedgehog. "

Silverthehedgehog888: Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

SILVERS POV.

" Uh, nice to meet you? " I said, shaking her hand. Why did she save me? Wheres Sonic and Shadow? How did she get me here? " Hey Silver. " said Sonic and Shadow, who just walked into the room. " You guys are OK?" I asked, though they seemed to be distracted by something else. Her. THey were distracted by her. " I dont believe we've met. " said Sonic. " I'm Jaylen. " she answered. " I'm Sonic, King Sonic. " He said. She certsied, at lest pretened, since she wasn't wearing a dress. " Who are you? " she asked Shadow. " are you a king? " " I used to. " he answered. " Oh. " She didn't seem so surprised. " Your Shadow. " He looked at her with a half angery half confused look. " How-" " I read your mind. " Well that was surprising. She read minds. MINDS. " Then why didn't you read mine, you read Shadow's mind, but why not mine? " She turned around. " cause you suck, pothead. " I now hate her. " Oh really, is that true? Then read my mind now, It says you need to learn how to find a got insult. " " Then how come it hurt you? " " STOPP!" shouted Sonic. " GO. " She walked out. " Thank y- " " YOU TO. " I walked out. Dang. She got me that time.

silverthehedgehog888:Ok, here are the ages.

Sonic: 29

Sally:26

Shadow: 27

Julie Su: 39

Knuckles: 40

Bunnie: 28

antoine:28

Lara su: 14

Sonia: 3

Manik: 3

Bunnie and Antoine's childern: 8

Melody: 2

Skye: 2

Silver: 14

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.4

Silver, Sonic, Shadow, and Sonics son, Manik, did laps around the emerald forest. It was almost like their daily routine, they'd do it everyday. Though the three older hedgehog had one thig on their minds, _where is Jaylen?_ Jaylen went missing last night, and nobody has found her yet. " Dad, why are you sad? " asked Manik. " Nothing. Manik. " Sonic did seem upset, but right then, he sounded startled. Shadow was running along the path with Silver, who was thinking of somethingthat gets to him everytime he sees a girl,_ Blaze. _Blaze was his best friend, his_ only_ friend from were he came from. To save his plant, she sacrificed herself, and ever since he's thought of her. " Stop it " Shadow said. Silver stared at him, he almost had tears in his eyes. " I-I can't! That girl, J-Jaylen reminds me so much of her! " Silver got down on his knees, and started to cry. "| Now I feel that I can't lose her! She-She, I-" Shadow walked away. He so knew that would happen. Shadow's heart is like a black hole. He'd probetly laugh if someone got hit by a car. No one really cared for Silver, and that's why he wants Blaze back.

Jaylen's POV

I ran along the emerald forest, doing what I did back home. I loved it there, it is now so beautiful. Before it was a horrible place, then one day it was beautiful. I don't know how it happend, but it somehow did. Suddenly, I heard sobbing. I ran toward where the sobbing was, and I found a surprise there. Sobbing his little heart out, was Silver the hedgehog. I walked up to him, and read his mind. He was seeing someone sacrificing herself for...my world? HE LIVED THERE? " Sorry " I said. " ( sniff ) For what? " he looked very sad. " Sorry for everything I did. Sorry for your loss. And...I lived there too. " He looked up in shock. " Your from theFUTURE? " I nodded. Suddenly he smiled, and hugged me. " Why are you hugging me? " I asked. He didn't answer, he just said. " Your just like my dead family. " His family is dead too? Wow we have a lot in commen. " What are you...DADDY! " shouted a little blue hedgehog in socks. " what is i- JAYLEN! Where did you go last night? " I said the exact same thing as I said to Silver yesterday, " That stays a secret. "


	4. Chapter 4

Silverthehedgehog888: I dedicate this chapter to storm337, because she asked me if shadow is married to anyone. Yes he is ,Storm, yes he is.

Ch.5 Shadow's POV

I left during Silver's sobbing fest. I mean, whats wrong with him? I lost my wife, Maria, and did I sob about it? Ok maybe a few times BUT NOT THAT MUCH! I got her back. I gotta thank docter, since he brought Maria back. The best thing, shes a hedgehog. But I still hate him. I got home. I never go back to the headquaters, I always go home to see my wonderful son and daughter, Shane and Ruby. Shane was a black and blue hedgehog. He looked just like me, but had his mother's eyes. Ruby looked just like Maria, but was like me. She had no friends, but she always had

me by her side. I opened the door. " FATHER! " shouted Shane, jumping on me. " Hey Shane, how are you doing? Did you help your mother today? " Shane nodded. " speaking of her, where- " " HONNEY! " she jumped on my back. " Maria, you...SURPRISED ME! " I picked her up bridel style and took her up stairs. "wheres Ruby? " Maria pointed to Ruby's bedroom. " she really wants to see you. " I put her down and walked over to Ruby's bed room. " Ruby open the door. " the door opened. " hi father. " Ruby was crying on her bed. " Ruby what happend?" she hugged me " y-y'know how I wanted to join the glee club? " " yes " " well I didn't make it, because The mean people beat me up. " I went into father mode " where are you hurt? Did you break anything?" she pointed to the back of her head, her arm, her leg, and her ankle. " they just hurt. Nothing is broken, father. " I looked d own at her. " You will stay home fromschool tomorrow, ok? " she nodded. " thank you, father. " I loved the way she said it. " I love you, Ruby. "

Regular POV.

At the freedom headquarters, it was after dinner, which was game time. Jacques and Belle( antoine and Bella's son and daughter ) where here with Antoine and Bunnie. For once Shadow came with Maria. And Silver sat next to Jaylen. They were playing charades, and everyone was laughing and having fun until... " Mommy, Daddy, were scared. " Sonia walked out holding 'blanky'. A thunder storm was outside, which was scaring all the girls. they were having a sleepover. " here we'll send Lara su in there since she's begin waiting for one of you to come out. " Jaylen said. Lara su came up and led sonia to her bedroom. " Should we be going?" asked Sally. " wait! theres a good song on the radio. " said Bunnie. She turned it up. the song was Blah blah blah by Ke$ha. All of the freedom fighters loved that song. When it ended, they all headed off to bed. Shadow, maria, Bunnie, and Antoine went home. Though Jaylen had onething one her mind. _I snse evil somewhere._

_Silverthehedgehog888: I hope you read, review, and favourite!_


	5. Chapter 5

ch.6

" THAT STUPID, DUMB HEDGEHOG " shouted Scourage the hedgehog. " I CAN'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! IWILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A GIRL! " He sat on his throne " why can't anyone ever leave me alone? " A red enchidna with a leather jacket walked in. " Sir. " Scourage stood up. " ah. yes, Lein-da." " I happen to have an idea. She's a pesky hedgehog,_ so lets give her him." Scourage smiled, not a happy smile, but an evil smile._

Silver's POV.

I woke up to screaming. I ran out of my room, where was the screaming coming from? Jaylen's room. It almost sounded like she was being murder. I swiftly, but queitly, opened her door, then closed it. I dashed to h r bed shouting " Jaylen! Jaylen get up! " I figured it out. She was having a nightmare. I shook her, and her eyes quickly shot open. " What was it? " she sat up. " t- there was a hedgehog, looked like shadow, and..." I started griping on something, not too hard though. " it's out to kill me. " my eyes widened. Now I know why she was screaming. " but you know that will never come true, cause the freedom fighters are here to protect you. " I really wanted to say I will, though that would just give a sign if I like her WHICH I DON'T! I noticed something,_ I was holding her hand. And she didn't care._ "um Silver? " I spoke to soon. I let go. I noticed something. When I look strat into her eyes, I can she what sge's like, and on a scale of one to ten, she was 10/10. Perfect. Shes beauti- "OWWW! " I stoped looking at her. " Sorry , I have another power. If you stare to deeply into my eyes, you feel pain. " I started to laugh. I guess she got it, because she stated to laugh too. You see, if she told me before, I wouldn't have been in pain, which I think is funny, i guess she thought so too. Jaylen's laugh was like an angels laugh, you just want to stop and listen, because its so beautif- " OW! IT HURTS TO LAUGH! " She stoped. dang. I now hate that power. " you better go. " I nodded. " bye. " I went back to my room. I better not fall in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Athours note

I have some thing to say. If anyone wants to say something bad, KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF, BIT****! People like Elise The Kick Ass should stay off MY STORY. MY IDEAS. Chapter three was suppose to say" this was suppose to be on another story. And Elsie The Kick Ass, YOUR GONNA GET YOUR A** KICKED! But I am going to erase chapter 3, because I just did it because that song was stuck in my head. Now, I am sorry to say that , if you liked that chapter.. Now, I have another thing to say. I'm sorry if I hurt people's eyes. I'm sorry I really don't know how to double space on my netbook so if you don't want to read it, then I guess No one will read it. You people make me sad : '( Anyway. Bye NO MORE FLAMERS!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

silverthehedgehog888: thank you to all the people who tried to help me. But remember, this is my first chapter story. I don't have that much expierence. But just remember, I will figure it out on my own, OK? Anyway, here's chapter 7, which actually starts the plot.

* * *

Silver's POV

We're on another mission. This time, it was serious. Not get a cat out of a tree, not help some old guy cross the road, but kidnap a criminal. This will be my first exiting adventure. Sally put into groups of two. Shadow with Maria, Sally with Sonic, Antoine with Bunnie...OK for the adults she put them husband and wife. Then for the young ones, like sonia and Manik, Sally did boy girl. " Sonia with Skye, Melody with Jacques, Belle with Manik, Ruby and Shane, and Lara su will go with her parents...so.." I was stuck with Jaylen. Why me? I don't want to! " YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! " I shouted and ran. " Silver! Your Going the wrong way! " I stopped, and turned around. " Righhhhhht...I'll just stay here. " I said and stood next to Jaylen. Sally pointed us south, which was toward a hill I call, " memory hill. " She also sent Shadow and Maria, just so I don't run away. We all sat on memeory hill, Shadow and Maria behind Jaylen and I. " Silver, " started Maria. I looked at her. " ... Come with me. " She stood up, and started to walk down the hill " are you coming? " I followed her.

* * *

Jaylen's POV

I decide I'd go and sit next to Shadow. " long time no see, buddy. " he looked at me with a smirk. " Don't be Sonic. I already had enough of him. " I smiled." so I'm guessing you still remember me. " Shadow rolled his eyes. " you mean the five year old with a bad temper who almost destroyed me? Yeah, of course I do, evil. " when I was five, I met him. I wasn't in the future, though. I took a mini trip to metropolis, and found him. The first time I say him, he saved me. second time, I was asking him why he saved me. that was also the time I almost killed him. Why did I almost kill him? Because when I went up to him, he said " a puny little girl like you shouldn't even be walking. " and that's when he started calling me evil. " Oh, so you want ta play with fire, huh emo boy? " I playful punched him. " If my wife figured out you did that, she'd kill you. " Suddenly, Shadow's eyes widened. He looked out to the sea( yes this place is in front of the sea, forgot to put that in. ) And stood up. " we've gotta go. like now. " He graped on to my wrist. " but what about Maria and- " " were here, let's run! " Wow that was fast. anyway, we ran, and conntacted the other freedom fighters. apparently, Scourage's army, the dark presence, was after us. " give us the girl! " One shouted. Why would they want me? I'm useless! Plus I beat up their king, so why would they want me? To get revenge? Or maybe for another reason. We found the freedom fighters and lost track of where the dark presence was hiding. Maria explained everything to them. " WHAT? Why do they want her? " Silver finally spoke up. " We don't know. They just said ' GIVE US THE GIRL! ' and then chased us . " " WELL DID YOU LOSE THEM? " Silver looked down. " N-No. " "WHAT? " We shouted. " You said you did, Silver! " Maria said angrily. " well, I did! But, let's just say I- _rndlumb..." " what? " " Ran towards them." I picked him up " YOU DID WHAT? " he had a look of horror/ panic on his face._" I-I didn't mean to! I got lost! And, uh , Found them ! Surrounding me! didn't know what to do! " there was a rusling in the bushes. Tthe dark presense stepped out holding Sonia and Manik " MOMMY! " they shouted, scared of what would happen. " You want your kids back? Thengive us the girl. " the dark presense( the were enchidnas ) pointed to me. " Never! We wouldn't do it even if it ment the world would end we wouldn't! " said Sally. The one holding Sonia held a knife up to her neck " M-MOMMY! " she shouted. Suddenly, the person holding Sonia and Manik fell to the ground. Behind him, was Silver, standing there with his hands glowing. He graped Sonia and Manik and shouted " We don't have much time. Shadow- " Shadow took out a choas emerald " already on it. " He held it up and shouted " CHOAS CONTROL! " And we teleported away. I knew that I shouldn't have saved Silver.


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8

silverthehedgehog888: WHO LOVES ROMANCE? ( cricket cricket ) OK, WHOS LOVES ROMANCE THAT GOES TOTALLY WRONG? ( wooooo! ) THEN YOUR GONNA LOOOOVE THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Silver's POV.

I walked over to Jaylen's bed room with a note in my hand. I think Maria can read minds. She knew I fell in love with Jaylen, so she told me what Shadow did to ask Maria to marry him. They met up somewhere, and Shadow asked her to marry her and she of course said yes, because she loved him back. I can imagine it now. I take Jaylen to memory hill, and then I tell her what I think of her, and tell her I love her! And hopefully, she loves me back. I stood at her door with the note that said " meet me at memory hill at 6:00. "Six was when the sun starts to set, and thats romantice, r-right? I slipped the note under her door, and dashed to my bedroom. Maria told me that if I tell her now, we could be battle together, and we could finish the dark presense once and for all! Someone knocked on my door " Silver! open up! " it was just who I expected. The beautiful Jaylen the hedgehog was at my door, hands on her hips smirking. She held up the note. " You. " I smiled and nodded. " Will I see you at six? " She smiled her wonderful smile. " I guess. " YES! She's gonna go! " Well see you at six " I closed the door, and started to dance. It was my happy dance. So very happy. This would finally be the night I tell her.

* * *

Here I am at memory hill, at six, waiting. I lied down on the grassy hill. I closed my eyes, until i felt something next to me. I turned and see Jaylen. She wore a shirt that said " love makes the world go round and round " It was almost like she knew what was happening. " so, anything you need to talked to me about? " she asked. " actually, yes. " she looked at me, with that look that said ' oh no. something bad. ' though after, she will be so happy. " Jaylen I- " It was time. " I- " I will tell her " I " Come on. " hate you. " WHAT? NO! " Uh, I thought you wanted to join me at that mission. You know, the capture the criminal. But if you hate me that explains why you always never want to be around me. " I could have sworn my heart just broke. I walked off. " So we're done? " she asked. I just walked. I am ruined. I may never be able to love again.

* * *

Shadow's POV.

Silver came in to the headquarters. The only reason I was here bwas because Maria sent me here to see what happened with him. " so..." " Igt sucked. I said I hated her. but of course I don't. " He walked away, he seemed calm. How could he be like that? He loved her, didn't he? suddenly, Sally screamed from the kitchen. I ran in there, and saw something I didn't expect. The dark presense burst in threw the window. " give her to us." One said. " She's not- " " hey guys what am I- Oh. " I looked at her. " we were just talking about you. " I said. They charged at her, but she simply stepped aside like nothing was there. Then as they tryed to tie her up, she grabbed the rope and as quick as Sonic, and tied them up. Then, she kicked them out the window they came in. One was left, sitting in a chair. SHe simply walked up to him and pushed him. He ran away, screaming. We stared at her, surprised at how she beat them so easly, like nothing. " What did I do? "she asked, like she didn't know what just happened. I have one thing to say, how did she do that?


	9. Chapter 9

Jaylen's POV.

I walked into Silver's room. I wanted to talk to him about last night, the night I simply beat up some of the dark presense. In his bed, he sat there, under his covers. " Silver, " I said " I-I was wondering, what happend last night? I mean I just wanted to know. " I sat on his bed. " I actually thought we were starting a friendship. When you saved Manik and Sonia, I started to feel something. Affection. Have you felt that? " Suddenly a black and blue hedgehog popped out. I screamed then blacked out.

* * *

Silver's POV.

I heard Jaylen scream. I ran off to my bed room. Nothing was in there. I looked around. Nothing. I called out to her " J-Jaylen? Oh, Jaylen. " No answer. Because I love her, I started to panic. Did she get hurt? Killed with the hiden the body? Then I saw something. On my bed, was a note. I read it, and when I saw the word 'Jaylen ' and 'Taken ' I I stared in horror. Jaylen got kiddnapped.


	10. Chapter 10

ch.10

Silver's POV.

I was shocked. I sat there, shaking, with the note in my hand. I was not shaking in anger, I was shaking in fear. What is this ' Mephilis ' gonna do to the love of my life? Either way, I had to do something. Before he does anything. Before the freedom fighters figured out. Why did I not want them to know? Well one time, I ' accidently ' ate Sally's pie that she was gonna give to Shadow. And Shadow loves his pie. Ya know what they did to me? **THEY THREW OUT THE WINDOW AND MADE ME SLEEP IN A THUNDERSTORM! **So imagine what would happen if I told them that Jaylen got kidnapped by some creepy guy who's name is Mephilis. They would probetly kill me. I had a choice. Either I get a horrible punishment from the freedom fighters, or, I run away. I had only one choice. Run away. I need her.

I sneaked out of the headquarters with nothing. Just me, myself, and I. Luckily, it was pouring rain, which made it hard to see. I walked out. I didn't care if I got soaked in a minute, I didn't care if I looked really stupid. I just can't live with out her. She made the sun go up. She was the one who floated my boat. She was like my family. She was a purple rose. She is the sun. At least, my sun. She makes the world go round and round. No one would _ever_ replace her. She's is the only reason I breathe. I looked up to the stars, and I could swore I saw her in the moon, smiling her joyful smile. I Had a look of depression on my face, I could feel it. I stoped. I would starve for her. I thought, I will save her.


	11. Chapter 11

silverthehedgehog888: sorry I've been working on my other story. But to make it up to the people, here is chapter 11! Jaylen's POV!

* * *

" WHERE THE HELL AM I? " I shouted as I stared at the huge cliff in front of me. There was darkness all around, like it was swirling around my head. It seemed like this place was just a black hole of darkness, a land of no sun. It seemed like I'd been here before, like in the past. " So we meet again. " said a voice from behind. I turned. I saw a hedgehog, he looked like Shadow, but he had faint blue streaks. His eyes were a slimy green, with black slits as the pupil. " again? " I asked. " I believe we don't remember each other. I am Mephilis, king of darkness. " My eyes widened. He, was the one who killed my parents. " You...killed my parents. " I said, then pointed at him. " Oh my, look who's finally became smart. Though you still haven't learned to use your powers. " " Oh believe me, I do know how. " I said. I stared deeply at him, but nothing happened. Mephilis did an evil laugh " It does not work with me, young one. For you, I give you this. " he held out a black crown with a purple chaos emerald. " what is this? " He smiled " Jaylen, will you be my princess? We could rule this frail world, as father and daughter, and also, " he slowly moved toward my ear " I'd let you marry Silver. " Oh... " I'm not old enough to, buddy. And Silver and I are just...friends. " I had a struggle saying ' friends ' since I did have a little bit of a love for him. " When your a princess, you can do anything. " he stared at me, right into my eyes. I-It would be kindaNO!NO! I am not going threw this again! When I was little, someone wanted me to be there princess, and I said no. I thought about what it was like, being royalty. Then I thought of Silver, how cute and handsome he is. But then I thought about the abuse that that king gave me. I clenched my teeth. " NO! i WILL NEVER BE YOUR PRINCESS NOR DAUGHTER! NOW TAKE YOUR STUPID CROWN! " I kicked the crown of the cliff. Mephilis slowly walked towards me. " oh...you shouldn't have done that. Now you must face my most powerfulest for- " " umm... I don't think powerfulest is a wor- " " SHUT UP! " Mephilis was sent into the air. I stared in horror as I saw that Black light again. That was the same light that killed my parents. Then Mephilis was let down, as crystalline Mephilis. I turned around and saw Shadow, watching in disbelieve. Mephilis grapped me by the neck " Say good bye to everything you love, cause your done...forever. " He threw me off the cliff the last thing I heard was a voice shout " JAYLEN! " and a crash I felt pain in my back. After I blacked out. I can probabetly predict it now, Shadow's running towards headquarters, telling everyone That I have met my match. I am dead.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry, but I have something to say. N-New Freedom...is done. That was the last chapter. But I just like to say that on Friday October 22 I will release a NEW story. So remeber, keep looking out for my story, OK? Remember Friday October 22. Got it? OK bye!

_silverthehedgehog888_


End file.
